ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven: The Island
Raven: The Island is a CBBC children's adventure game show, and the first spin-off to the main series, Raven. It comprises one series, initially airing in 2006 on the CBBC Channel, and then during CBBC on BBC One. In this series, warriors compete as teams and attempt to complete the many challenges on the island of Alaunus, retrieving timepieces in the hope of defeating the evil Nevar. Plot Raven: The Island sees the Island of Alaunus, Raven's homeland as a child, come under control by the evil force of Nevar and his demons. Raven has been exiled from the island, and so his close and trusted childhood friend Princess Erina, assists Raven's young warriors in their quest, with the help of her companion, Haryad. Their only hope of restoring the Island lies with the three teams of four warriors, who must travel to the island and towards the ruined fortress that once belonged to Erina's father, the King, collecting timepieces along the way. Nevar, unable to destroy the timepieces, has attempted to hide them in perilous traps and challenges. Using the timepieces, together with an upcoming solar eclipse, they must then enter the fortress and take an acorn from the Great Oak, stolen and locked away by Nevar to cut new Staffs of Power for his elite Demons, so that a new tree may be planted away from the island, far from Nevar's rule. Contestants RTI had the lowest number of contestants ever in a series of the show (12 warriors in all) participating. This was the start of the spin-off tradition of having the warriors split into animal-based teams of four (in this case, the Lions, Eagles and Wolves), distinguishable by the colour of their warrior garb. However, unlike other seasons, the warriors' garb was two-coloured (see below), and if a warrior was eliminated in a challenge, they couldn't be brought back. At all. Ever. This was a very radical departure from what happened in the main show, or in subsequent spinoffs. The colour scheme for the warriors worked with a major colour (the colour of their warrior shirt and pants) and a trim colour (what colour bags they carried with them). The trim colour also determined the colour of the background of the flag their leader carried (the foreground was a head of their animal group name). Wolves (wore blue with yellow trim) * Tanla - Tanesha Hanley (Leader 1) * Bayle - Abby Bell * Jenso - Augustus Jones * Corso - Connor Woods (Leader 2) Lions (wore green with red trim) * Delra - Bradley Guy (Leader) * Kaysa - Scott MacKay * Goram - Niamh Gordon * Norso - Lorna Ferguson Eagles (wore maroon with light blue trim) * Tanel - Tristan Ellis (Leader) * Masam - Osmaan * Simlo - Chloe Smith * Cared - Charlotte Edwards For reasons unknown, the three team leaders were decided off-screen and through unknown means, as opposed to the team leaders in subsequent spin-offs, who would be decided by two trials on the first day. Challenges The challenges in this spin-off have two names: their location on the map (which will be shown in bold) and the actual challenge there, as said by Erina (which will be shown in italics). For those warriors who get eliminated, their names will be underlined and struck through. Day 1 On the first day, the warriors are given their mission, and row off, across the Great Loch, to the Island, in longboats, with the prow of each one sculpted to look like the head of their team's animal. Landing at the Sands of Taren, they receive supplies left by Erina: these supplies consist of their warrior team's flag, their bags (which contain their sleeping equipment, food and survival utensils), a compass, a copy of the Rune Book, which will help in translating the ancient runes they will come across during their mission; and a third of a map of Alaunus, as the teams will branch off in three directions, to go and collect timepieces from across Alaunus. Erina explains the divisions of the teams will mean the Demons will not be able to catch them as easily as they would catch a large mass of people in one place. Whilst the other warriors rest after voyaging to the Island, the three team leaders, Tanla (Wolves), Delra (Lions) and Tanel (Eagles), receive a scroll, ordering them to the Secret Lagoon, a miniature island that Raven and Erina discovered when they were children. Here, they must jump off the rocks and into the Lagoon, in order to collect a Pearl of Wisdom each, which will help them and their team if needed. According to Erina, the Pearls of Wisdom were discovered by Cyrus the Astronomer when sorcery returned to Alaunus, and will answer any question asked in their presence. Although Delra and Tanel make the jump, collecting their Pearls in the process, Tanla, who has a fear of heights, refused to jump, despite Delra's encouragement, meaning that the Wolves had no Pearl of Wisdom in their arsenal. The arrival of the warriors alerts the Demons to their presence, and so the battle for Alaunus begins. Day 2 Wolves Forest of Dawn Time, Cairn Milestone: the Wolves happen upon a guidance stone statue, which has been shattered by the Demons. They must correctly rebuild it, as the statue's face is decorated in pictures, one of which is an arrow that show the path they must take. Erina states that the Forest of Dawn Time stretches over three-quarters of Alaunus, and that Demons constantly stalk it. Lions Near Drune Hill, Directory: using their map, compass and Rune Book, the Lions must correctly identify certain stones from a riddle in the Rune Book: "To read the map is your first test, find the road that lies North-West. Discover the five that stand alone, walk the way of the mountain stone." After correctly following the North-West route along a river, proscribed in the riddle, the Lions come to a stone circle made of five plain upright stones, one of which leads to their next destination, Drune Hill. According to Erina, the other stones would lead into the paths of Demons who constantly patrol Alaunus. Eagles River of the Leaping Salmon, River Crossing: the Eagles approach one of three great rivers that runs the length and breadth of Alaunus. They must cross the River to continue their quest, but the River, which was once a fishing and swimming spot by the people of Alaunus, has long been tainted by Nevar, to the extent that anyone who falls into it dies instantly. Even worse, a bridge spanning the River has been destroyed by the Demons, so the Eagles must use the three wooden planks that are left to make a makeshift bridge to cross the stepping stones in the River. Day 3 Wolves Forest of Dawn Time, Compass Stone: The Wolves happen upon the Compass Stone, which has not been destroyed by the Demons, due to their stupidity. The Wolves must answer the following riddle in their Rune Book: "When the Morning Star turns to the East, the arrow will find the First Stone at least; for the second, three sides make a sign, North-West turn to find your line. Between Stones number Two and One, is the way to travel on". Using their compass, the Wolves must correctly answer the riddle and turn the Compass Stone to find the correct two marker symbols to walk through, in order to continue their journey, as these markers surround the Compass Stone. If they follow an incorrect route, they will be lost to the quest. Lions Edge of the Forest of Dawn Time, Symbol Path/Crossed Roads: Erina has left signs at the edge of this great forest to guide the Lions. However, the Demons have knocked the signs down, meaning that the Rune Book is, for now, useless in guiding them forwards. The signs have two faces, one on either side: one showing a rune from the Rune Book, and another showing something on a tree, such as red feathers, green leaves, a brown and black rock, blue waves to mean water, a black feather, and brown pine cones. The Lions must hang the signs back up on the trees, matching the tree things with their respective trees and such that the tree thing signs are facing into the trees, thus showing the runes. Next, the Lions must use their Rune Book, now usable once again, to answer a riddle: "The signs at the circle of trees will say, Between PATIENCE and REWARDS lies your way", and correctly decipher which two trees to walk through, to continue their quest, as all runes in the Rune Book correspond to letters of the alphabet, but some runes can also mean certain words. If they walk through the wrong path, the Demons will capture them. Erina says that if the Demons get their hands on the Rune Book, they will be unable to read it. Eagles Grey Sky Mountain, Climbing: to continue in their quest, one by one, all four Eagles must climb up Grey Sky Mountain to continue in their quest. Tanel leads the way, followed by Masam, Cared and Simlo. Erina says that many eagles have made nests upon this mountain. Day 4 Wolves River of the Rising Moon, Thrall River: after leaving the Forest of Dawn Time behind them, the Wolves must continue their quest through the River of the Rising Moon, a quiet brook that lies beyond the Forest, then into the Vale of Melwa. The Demons constantly patrol the banks of the River, forcing the Wolves to continue their quest upstream through the River. A section of the River itself has been converted into a trap, as it has been strung in thrall threads to which bells are attached, which the Wolves must pass through. If any of the threads are touched, in turn causing the bells attached to ring, the two thrall Demons who stand on either side of the trap will wake up and instantly capture them. Jenso triggered one of the earlier threads, and was claimed as Nevar's first victim, and as the first casualty of the quest. Lions Forest of Dawn Time, Stone Circle: the Lions encounter a stone circle that Erina had left for them, in order to direct them in their quest. The Demons have already ripped the circle apart, and the Lions must rebuild it. However, the eight larger stones of the circle have runes on them, so the circle must be reassembled in such a way that the runes all spell out a word; the Lions must use their Rune Book to help them decipher the word from runes and correctly spell it out in the circle. This word must then be spoken out loud; when the correct word is spoken, it will trigger a spell that will turn the arrow rune (which represents the letter 'T') to point in the direction the Lions must take. Eagles Valley of the Rusted Sword, Riddle Statue, The Frozen Warrior: the Eagles' quest leads them to a man, who is frozen in place in the path. Haryad describes him as "a strange creature, neither man, nor rock". He carries a large walking stick in his right hand and a shield in his left hand. The Eagles must answer the following riddle in their Rune Book: "Though the warrior is frozen, he still will not yield. The way to move forward is found on his shield. Speak the answer: three words true will show the only path for you." The man's shield is decorated with three runes, which must be translated into words using the Rune Book, and then spoken out loud; the man will then come alive and point the correct way forward to the Eagles. Erina states that this is one of the few signs forward that the Demons have not destroyed, but they did not understand it, either. Day 5 Erina says that the timepieces become part of the quest from this day onwards; the warriors can, if they so choose, collect the timepieces from their places as they progress towards the Fortress. Wolves Green Lady Wood, Archery: now one member lighter following the events of yesterday, the three Wolves happen upon a trap laid out by Nevar. He has attached four timepieces to four small targets that open and close and are attached to trees. Using a bow each and a quiver each with four arrows in it, the Wolves must shoot arrows at the targets when they are open. If a target is hit, it will release its timepiece and close altogether, allowing the warriors to collect it. However, the trap element is that when the first target is struck by an arrow, wood Demons will know what has happened the moment the arrow hits home, and will gradually close in on the Wolves, who must remain vigilant. Corso proved himself to be the best archer out of the Wolves, scoring three timepieces for the team; Tanla was the worst aim out of the Wolves, whilst Bayle's arrows were very close to the target. Erina mentions that Raven taught the warriors use of the longbow and arrows. Lions Forest of Dawn Time, Speed Run: the Lions encounter a trap set for them by the Demons. A collection of timepieces have been placed in the tall trees, wrapped in hessian and moving up and down. Some of the hessian bundles contain the timepieces, but most contain useless pieces of rock, placed there to trick the warriors. The Lions must collect as many timepieces as they can, but they cannot afford to spend too long here, because there are wood Demons closing in on them, meaning to trap the warriors here. The Lions escaped with two timepieces courtesy of Goram, which would have been three if Delra hadn't thrown away the timepiece he found, after mistaking it for something random. Erina says that this trap tests agility, and that the Demons are slower than the warriors when it comes to speed. Eagles River of the Diving Bird, Timepiece Netting: at another of the Island's great rivers, the Eagles must cross its stepping stones to collect a fishing net on a pole from the opposite bank, and use it to gather timepieces in red floats that float downstream. However, Nevar's dark magic has defiled the once-beautiful River, meaning that if a warrior falls into its now-rancid waters, they die, so the Eagles must use the stepping stones in the river to collect the timepieces, being careful not to fall in whilst passing the net between one another. After collecting their timepieces, the Eagles must cross the river to continue. However, after crossing the river, Cared discovers that some of the timepieces are fakes planted by Nevar, whilst others are real; in the end, the Eagles escaped with two timepieces. Timepiece totals From now until the timepieces are used, there will be two numbers for timepiece totals. The first is how many the team collected that day, whilst the second is the running total. * Wolves: three; three * Lions: two; two * Eagles: two; two * All teams together: seven; seven Day 6 Wolves Loch of Loarn, Giant Lilies: arriving at another of Nevar's traps, the Wolves see that the four timepieces here have been placed in giant lilies that float on the surface of the Loch, alongside some lilies that contain useless rocks, in order to tempt a warrior into the treacherous waters. To make this challenge even harder, Nevar has also littered the Loch with enchanted venomous seed pods, that will kill whoever touches them, no matter how hard the touch is; if a warrior is lost, so too are the timepieces in their possession. One of the Wolves (Bayle) must swim out into the Loch, collect as many timepieces as possible, avoid the seed pods, and return to the shore. In the end, two of the bundles retrieved from the lilies were actual timepieces, whilst the other three were full of rocks. Lions Drune Hill, Stone Trolls: the Lions return to Drune Hill, four days after passing it en route to the Forest of Dawn Time. Leaving the Forest behind them, the Lions discover that Nevar has placed three timepieces on one of the faces of the Hill, each one in the grasp of a wretched mountain troll that dwells nearby. The most agile of the Lions (initially Goram, with Kaysa in reserve and eventually taking over from her) must climb up the Hill, and collect the three timepieces from these gnarled sprites, before climbing back down to join the rest of the team, who will guide. Kaysa collected all three timepieces on the face. Erina states that the mountain trolls of Alaunus behaved like monkeys; that is, until Nevar turned them to stone for use as the bait in this trap. She also says that the face is enchanted, wherein a fallen climber will be spirited away. Eagles Battle of Bryn Brahan, Bones of the Vanquished Warriors: the Eagles encounter the remains of the first of three great battles between the forces of the King of Alaunus, and the forces of Nevar, which took place during the last eclipse. One of the Eagles (Masam) is blindfolded with a red scarf, and must be guided by the rest of the team, who are located outside the battlefield, across the battlefield to collect the two timepieces hidden on the battlefield. The battlefield is cursed in such a way that if the debris (skulls, weapons, suits of armour, etc.) is touched or looked upon too closely, the spirits of the dead will capture the trespasser. Erina states that Nevar was more human at the time of the Battle than he is now. She also says that many men died during the Battle. Timepiece totals * Wolves: two; five * Lions: three; five * Eagles: two; four * All teams together: seven; fourteen Category:Series Category:Spin-offs